hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Hemkas
Hemkas are the alterlings that live on Hanazuki's moon. They are small, colorful, bunny-eared and gumdrop shaped creatures. Depiction The Hemkas are the first creatures Hanazuki encounters in the show, she describeds them as "cushy and squeezy." They were startled by her sudden appearance at first, but were able to form a strong companionship with each other over time. Each Hemka has a different color and represents a different mood. As of yet, not all of the Hemkas have had an episode dedicated to their individual mood. Though they may not communicate as Hanazuki does, each Hemka has their own unique voice, personality and ways of expressing themselves. They are loving creatures who are often seen playing with each other or helping other Moon creatures in some way or another. But as seen in in the episodes Strange Gravity and Brain in a Cave, they tend to be selfish in the face of danger, doing anything they can to save themselves, even if it means putting others at risk. Shape-shifting The Hemkas are shown to have the ability to change their forms. Individually, they may mimic basic shapes, like how Orange turned into shapes such as a star or a ball in the first part of the episode Moonflower Sister, and Blue when he was flattened into a disc in Little Blue Hemka. As a group, they turn into more complicated objects in multiple episodes like: * Ladders - One of the Hemka's most common transformations. It is seen in A Moonflower is Born while saving Blue and Little Blue Hemka while carrying him. * Rope - Another common transformation. It is used in Strange Gravity in saving Lime Green. In The Volcano of Fears in hoisting the group trapped inside the volcano. And in Better Together in stopping a runaway Kiyoshi. * Propellers - Used in the episode Strange Gravity in slowing an unfamiliar moon from crashing to the surface. * Hanazuki and Slingshot - Used in the episode Seeing Red in an attempt to catch Little Dreamer. * Crane - Used in Hemkas Got Talent in constructing a house for Hanazuki. * Cannon - Used in Homesick in an attempt to bring Zikoro back home. * Hemka - What happens when not all are present in forming Rainbow Hemka, shown in Big Bad Sickness. Hemkas Below is a list of all Hemkas that have appeared in the show: * Red Hemka * Orange Hemka * Yellow Hemka * Lime Green Hemka * Green Hemka * Light Blue Hemka * Blue Hemka * Lavender Hemka * Purple Hemka * Pink Hemka * Raspberry Hemka * Emerald Hemka * Rainbow Hemka (combined form) Gallery Trivia * The plural form of "Hemka" is alternatively the same as its singular form in most media such as promotions and the mobile app game, but is exclusively "Hemkas" in the show. * Lavender is the only one that does not appear in the mobile game. * There is a Rainbow Hemka shown in promotional material, merchandise and the mobile game of the show but it is not an actual Hemka. It is a fusion of all of the Hemkas. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Species Category:Male